livedictionaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloody Rose
Bloody Rose General Stats: Gamertag: BloodyRose932 Name: Redacted Gender: Female Nicknames: Vamp, Rose, Female Doc, Raven, Humpagalumpagus, and The Lady of Unfortunate Derps The newest addition to the group of friends. Rose is a smart a witty individual who has to be the closest thing to a female version to Marxam Aya. She has the knack for anything that she has thrown at her she can take and dish right back out at the attacker. While just having just got out of a relationship with an asshole who hurt her Rose is still as lively and as freindly as ever! She is usually found to hang w ith Marxam, Drake, or Dec and has become very welcome in the group amongst the others. She has some habits that are not normally present. She consumes blood, can't stand sunlight, and must have a 43 year old midget under her bed so she can sleep. These are all just daily parts of Rose's life. FYI. The midget is a shrunken Jim Carry in a grinch outfit. Rose upon her wins has an undeniable fail quality like the rest of the group. At one point during a game of Smeg, (A fun, if confusing passtime of the group) Rose was chasing the ball carrier and managed to commit suicide by firing a Spartan Laser directly into a wall in front of her. Afterward she was commanding, "No one saw that!" but we all saw it.... and got it on recordings (And posted it on the Extranet). So far one fail of hers stand out upon the rest like a shiny demon... in the middle... of the road: She was trying to repair an art book of hers when she got everything ready to be bound together the glue stated that it needed some liquid to begin the adhiesion. So Rose thought she could knock out to birds with one stone and bit down on the book with her teeth and used her saliva as a liquid for the glue. While the glue and saliva mixed the book glued together but so did her teeth to the book. She spent the next 3 hours trying to remove the book, (without damaging it) from her mouth. This was met with the saying from Zelot, "She's sucking knowlege straight out of the book!" While being finally able to remove the book from her mouth and keeping the book fairly intact, she will always be reminded of the moment. In response to this derp moment Anti will commence the calling her The Lady of Unfortunate Derps! (Yes the exclamation point was needed...) and yes you have to put a large amount of emphasis of the Derp so it's more like DERP!!! Of course you have to and..... What, i do not have Rob Shniper choke Mexicans in my shower.... AHEM. THIS MONOLOGUE HAS BEEN INTERRUPTED FOR A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. Shu - "ROSE!" Rose - "SHUSHU!" Both- "TO THE DOOMALINE!" Misc. Nicknames: Vamp (Various) Rose (Various) Female Doc (Various) Raven (?) Humpagalumpagus (Zelot) Zelot's 2nd Wife (Zelot) The Lady of Unfortunate Derps (Anti) Z man's special lady (Z man) Pictures: None Category:Cast Category:Core Cast